Home
by Jynx'sbox
Summary: 5 years later Chihiro returns to the tunnel.


Hello, this is my first attempt at Spirited Away so please be gentle. I don't own anything but the DVD because if I did own it it would have ended very differently.

* * *

How many times have I promised to come back here? 

_Will we meet again sometime?_

How many years have passed?

_I'm sure we will..._

I don't know why I'm here now.

_Don't look back_

Maybe it's because I'm having those dreams again.

_I've known you since you were very small_

Are they dreams or memories?

_Chihiro. . . ._

I hear his voice in my sleep,

_Don't worry, I got my name back. . . _

I need to see for myself,

xXx

2 weeks ago we were told that a freak storm flooded a lake up north and filled a once dry riverbed that was made for an amusement park. The amusement park went out of business back in the early 90's.

_Chihiro. . . ._

There is a section of the river that is surrounded by trees so thick it's almost impossible to reach. The only way to get there is to use the old amusement park entrance, but no one's in a big rush to go there. There are a lot of other places along the river to go to. A lot of places that are easier to reach.

_Leave before it gets dark!_

Once awhile back someone said that the amusement park was haunted and a lot of people went to go see if it was true but they were all disappointed. They were greeted by empty restaurants and a rundown bath-house. The rumor died down quickly.

_I finally get a bouquet and it's a good-bye present, that's depressing._

When I moved down here my dad took a wrong turn and we found the tunnel to the amusement park. My dad was curious so we took a look around.

_You shouldn't be here!_

We fell asleep and I had the weirdest dream.

_It's okay, I just want to help you._

I was surrounded by ghosts or spirits, my parents were turned into pigs, and there was this boy. . .

_. . . you're all better, see for yourself. . . ._

He helped me, saved me. I wish I could remember his name.

_Once you meet someone you never really forget them. It just takes awhile for your memories to return._

Here I am at the tunnel, with that weird statue again. This thing will never stop giving me the creeps. Wow, it's so dark in here, I wish I had brought a flashlight.

_You're such a dope, you really had me worried._

This place almost seems lost in time, it hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here. I can feel the wind pulling me in, that still puzzles me. The field of wild grass is a little taller than it used to be but other than that this place hasn't changed. A gentle but persistent wind keeps pushing me towards the river. I follow it and find myself at a place that brings a torrent of confusing emotions, why does apart of me feel betrayed?

_I just remembered something that might help you. . ._

This river is very beautiful, crystal clear water surrounded by trees and grassland. It's almost like it was always supposed to be here. The grass is cool as I sit and the animal life is soothing. What did they name this river?

_When I was little I dropped my shoe into a river and when I tried to get it back I fell in. . ._

They named it after a river that I used to live by, that river was filled in and made into apartment complexes. I can't recall the name.

_I thought I'd drown but the water carried me back to shore. . ._

In my dream the boy's name was the same as the river, in my dream the boy was the spirit of the river. He lost his home when the river was filled in and somehow came to this place. He was lost, just like I was. When I remembered his name the spell over him broke and he made me a promise. He promised me we'd meet again.

So that's why I feel so betrayed, but it was just a dream. Wait, what's that sparkling? Oh it's just my hair-band, which is another thing I can't explain. I can't remember ever getting it from anyone. It was always just there, I never used to question it's presence until now, why do I feel like I'm missing something?

_I think that was you. . ._

The sun's starting to set, I don't want to leave but I know I'll have to soon. Maybe I'll just enjoy the river for a little while longer.

The grass feels even better when you lay down. Maybe I'll just take a short nap.

_and your name is. . . ._

I open my eyes to darkness, how long was I asleep? I can feel someone else here with me, strange how I'm not afraid.

_Kohaku River_

"Kohaku."

"Chihiro."

He's not alone. On the other side of the river are others. I can remember their names clearly, Lin and Kamagi, Noface and Granny. He's on this side of the river with me, I sit up slowly and take in his appearance. He hasn't changed at all.

"You said we'd meet again, I hadn't realized you meant that it would be 5 years later, I almost completely forgot about you."

"You and I both know It's not that easy to break away from Yubaba."

"But 5 years?"

"I had to make a deal with her, but now I'm finally free. This is my river now."

"I'm sorry, I just missed you."

"And I missed you as well."

"Why have your river here?"

"So that no one will fall into one of Yubaba's traps again. I'll stand guard here. It's also a lot easier to see you if this is where my river is."

"To see me?"

"My river extends all along the city, I can see you every day now."

"But I can't see you, just the water."

"You see me now."

"Yeah but. . . ."

"Chihiro, I'll always be here, I promise."

"Thank you."

"You have to go back now Chihiro, your parents are looking for you, they're worried about you. Go, we'll meet again, soon I promise."

My feet carry me back through the tunnel and along the path home. He was right they were worried about me, it's 10 a clock. They thought something bad had happened to me. I tell them I fell asleep while at the river. I don't really pay attention to the lecture they give me. I'm in my room now and honestly am not at ease. Being at the river made me feel safe. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I felt at home.

_I promise. . ._

* * *

Well what do you think. I don't think this will be any thing but a one shot. please review and tell me what you think. 

Jynx


End file.
